chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Books
Chapters: Interactive Stories is an app with dozens of interactive stories for players to choose from, ranging from horror, to romance, to fantasy and more! You get to make the choices! Here is a list of all current stories that have been released in the game. List of Stories Red Hot Romance * After the Kiss * Bad Boy Blues * Calendar Girl * Flirting with Fire * Hard Crush * I Wish You Were Mine * Irresistibly Yours * New All the Wrong Reasons * Private Practice * Rules of Entanglement * Seducing Cinderella * The Duke and the Domina * The Entanglement Clause * The Red * Touch & Go Sexy Romance * Against the Wall * Blurred Lines * Chase Me * Feel the Heat * Good Girl * Just One Night * My Billionaire Boss * No Flowers Required * Once Perfect * Someone Like You * The Billionaire Bachelor * The Other CEO * The Rake and the Recluse * To Have and to Hold Simmering Romance * 50 Ways to Ruin a Date * 69 Million Things I Hate About You * America's Sweetheart * Arm Candy * Broken * Butterface * Falling for Her Fiance * Frisk Me * Knight in Shining Suit * Love the One You're With * Made For You * Now and Then * Only With You * Penthouse Prince * The Practice Proposal * The Trouble with Love * Truth or Dare * Walk of Shame Sweet Romance * 50 Dates in 50 States * A Taste of Sin * Beauty and the Billionaire * Eye Candy * Passion on Park Avenue * Planning Bliss * Prince with Benefits * Spring at Blueberry Bay * Suddenly Royal * Temporarily Yours * The Awkward Path to Getting Lucky * Things Good Girls Don't Do Paranormal Romance * Dusk Until Dawn * Hades' Daughter * Heart of Stone * Inject Me Sweetly * Love at Stake * Lux 1: Obsidian * Lux 2: Onyx * Mr. Devil * Red * Sealed with a Curse * Strange Neighbors * The Better to See You * The Resurrected Prince * Twice the Growl * Vampire Girl * Vampire Girl 2: Midnight Star * Vampire Girl 3 Young/New Adult * At Any Price * Behind Closed Doors * Blackmail Boyfriend * Downright Delinquents * Doon * Drumline * Dusk Until Dawn * Finding Love in a Coffee Shop * Forever and Always * Gold Rush * HiS * Maid for Hire * Once Upon a One Night Stand * Saving Everest * Shielding Lily * The Boy I Hate * The Cursed Prince LGBTQ+ * A Taste of Sin * Kidnapping the Princess * Mr. and Mr. Smith * Starstruck Mystery/Thriller * Dirty Little Secrets * Hide and Seek * The Silent Twin * Unhinged * Uninvited Fantasy/Sci-fi * Court of Nightfall * Doon * Mermaids and The Vampires Who Love Them * Poison Study * Robin Hood * The Rural Teacher * The Wandering Earth Historical Romance * 50 Ways to Ruin a Rake * The Duke and the Domina * The Rake and the Recluse Community Stories * A Dangerous Position * Apartment 504 * Cinderella and the Three Princes * Driven * Falling for My Hot Boss * Fly Boy * Infinite * Intertwined * The Boy Next Dorm * The Catch * The Pact * The Roommate * The Wedding Date * Unbreak Our Hearts Category:Books Category:Browse